La noche en que la luna cubrió nuestro encuentro
by Kimi Deathberry
Summary: La observaba cada noche desde que descubrí su lugar secreto. Lo descubrí una noche, mientras no podía conciliar el sueño, me adentre en el bosque para respirar el aire puro de este y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Capítulo 5: Luna condenada.
1. Me enamoré de la luna

Buenas buenas, primero que nada quiero desearle a toda la comunidad IchiRuki un feliz IchiRuki Week.

Este pequeño fic es dedicado a la semana del Ichiruki, serán unos 7 capítulos (O menos), este seria el segundo fic Ichiruki que hago, el otro no lo mostrare jamás. Espero lo disfruten y se unan a la causa de la semana del Ichiruki.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Un poco de lemmon(?) y es un Semi-UA.

 **Capitulo:** 1/7

* * *

 _Me enamore de la luna_

 _._

 _._

Estaba allí, de nuevo, con la luz de posada en esa blanquecina piel que lleva días volviéndome loco, ese cuerpo menudo, que sus proporciones parecen perfectamente trazadas con un pincel. No sé en qué momento me volví un observador constante, o más bien un pervertido, pero aunque luchaba conmigo mismo por no venir a verla, siempre venia, era un degenerado, un usurpador de privacidad, pero lo que puedo decir es que realmente me gustaba lo que veía.

La observaba cada noche desde que descubrí su lugar secreto. Lo descubrí una noche, mientras no podía conciliar el sueño, me adentre en el bosque para respirar el aire puro de este y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Adentrándome aun más en el bosque, logre escuchar una voz familiar, y sentí su reiatsu, era el único que sentía con claridad. Me pregunte qué haría ella en el bosque aparentemente sola, y cuando la vi, sentí mi respiración y pulso detenerse, lo que veía, como la veía, en un lago de aguas termales, justo como la estoy observando ahora, y aunque eso fue ya hace varias semanas, no me canso de observarla.

Observarla me hace experimentar cosas que no había sentido antes, mi cuerpo arde en llamas y suda, mi respiración es entrecortada, pero no estoy cansado, y una rigidez latente que se esconde en mis pantalones, a veces duele, a veces tengo que tocar allí para que se calme, mientras que ella hace esos movimientos, ¿Sensuales? ¿Excitante?, mi Dios, ver como traza sus finos dedos por su pecho, debería ser un delito o como con sus manos contornea su estrecha cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, oh mi Dios, sus manos acarician su intimidad debajo del agua, su expresión de satisfacción, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas coloradas, me están matando y allí abajo duele.

Mi mente divaga en si debo irme ahora ya que ha dejado de hacer aquello o quedarme y seguirla observando, lo correcto es irme, pero… Su voz, su voz me saca de mis divagaciones y me deja helado, pues he sido descubierto.

—Se que estas ahí, Ichigo…—La observe, estaba viéndome a los ojos, cuando aun estoy oculto en la oscuridad, me descubrió, estaba seria, pero no se inmutó a cubrir sus cuerpo.

Trague grueso, y me dispuse a salir de la oscuridad que me encubría, ahí, en la orilla del lago termal estaba, mientras ella seguía observándome.

—Lo siento… —No sabía que decir, ¿Con qué me podía excusar? Era un pervertido, me va a golpear. Espere los golpes que no llegaron y la vi salir del agua y tomar una toalla.

— ¿Pensaste que no me he dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo has estado observándome?— Me noqueó, sabía que ella debía de saber que la observaba pero aun seguí viniendo, sentí vergüenza, no dije nada, merezco ser golpeado. Ella solo suspiró —Nunca hiciste nada…

— ¿No vas a golpearme? ¡Lo merezco! —Si lo merezco, pero en cambio, ella sonrió y dejo caer la toalla que la cubría, deje de respirar por un instante mientras ella se acercaba a mi —Rukia yo… Lo… —Ella poso sus finos dedos en mis labios, esos dedos que antes tocaban su intimidad y me calló.

—Quítate la ropa y ven…—Tomó mi mano y luego la dejo caer, fue directo al agua, yo la seguí con la mirada, luego como pude me deshice de mi ropa y me metí en el agua, era muy relajante estar allí, no era muy caliente, era reconfortante, llegue hasta Rukia y ella volvió a sonreír —He esperado tanto por esto que no sé si es correcto…

Posó su ligera mano en mi pecho, se me erizo la piel con ese simple contacto, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero era muy atrevida al acariciar mi pecho, espera, más atrevido fui yo al observarla sin su consentimiento, ¿O sí lo tenía?. No hice nada y deje que ella me abrazara, temblaba como yo lo hacía, el rose de su piel hacia que la mía se encendiera con cada toque, sus senos, oh Dios, rosaban mi pecho, y ya no me podía controlar, aquello rozaba su vientre, estaba al punto de perder la cordura y hacer mía a Rukia sin saber si ella lo quería ¿Lo quería? No sé, soy malo o nulo para este tipo de situación, así que la abrace y le susurré torpemente al oído —Alejame de ti ahora o te juro que no voy a parar.

Mis palabras la estremecieron, lo sentí, lo olí, pero ella en vez de alejarme, busco el contacto con mis labios, y fue ahí donde comprendí que no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Recuerden apoyar la semana del Ichiruki en Fb, Twitter, tumblr y de más #Ichirukiweek. Besos.


	2. La luna sabe a gloria y no es de queso

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y los reviews. Acabe destacar que solo tendra como dos capitulos más, no soy de hacer historias largas.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Un poco de lemmon.

 **Capítulo:** 2/4

Fic conmemorativo a la Ichirukiweek

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La luna sabe a gloria y no es de queso.**

Estaba embriagado por su aroma, jazmín, fresco, a verano o tal vez primavera, era exquisito, ella era exquisita. Nuestros labios se rozaban, se acariciaban, hablaban cosas que antes no pronunciaban, anhelos, viejos secretos y deseos. La tome de la cadera y la alce para cargarla en mi torso, ella me abrazo con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, fue ahí, cuando nuestras intimidades hicieron el primero contacto, ella estaba, caliento, húmeda y más caliente. Baje mis manos y me permití acariciar su esbelto trasero, ese que no me dejaba dormir por las noches y era tan blanco como la misma luna, suave, grande, hermoso, oh mi Dios.

Ella jadeó por el contacto y acaricio mi nuca introdujo sus finos dedos en mi cabello tirando un poco de él, mordiendo mi labio inferior, me miro a los ojos y vi el fuego en ellos, esta mujer esta vuelta en fue y lujuria, pensé. Deje deslizar mis manos hasta sus piernas, mientras hacía leves movimientos para agregar un poco más contactos entre nuestras intimidades que aclamaban atención y ella gimió llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, sensualidad pura. Ella hico unos movimientos más y fue introduciéndome en ella, oh mi Dios, gemí entre dientes, tan caliente, tan húmedo, ella sonrió satisfecha, y terminé de introducir mi miembro por completo, ella jadeó, se mordió el labio y me besó.

Comenzamos a movernos a un ritmo coordinado, exquisito, acaricie su cuerpo atrevidamente, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el mío, invadía su boca con mi lengua, hasta que me posesione de sus pechos, adecuados para la palma de mi mano, debo admitir que me volvían loco, tan perfectos, tan blancos con pequeños botones rosados adornando tan hermosos montículos, se me hizo agua la boca y los probé, gloria, sabían a gloria, los chupé, los mordí y los volví a chupar, Rukia solo gemía, hacia ruditos guturales pronunciando mi nombre, no podía estar más extasiado, la embestía fuerte, rápido, como me pedía.

Su interior se contrajo como queriendo exprimir aquello que lo invadía, no puede aguantar más y explote dentro de ella, ella sonrió satisfecha, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento, fue tan intenso, tan excitante, nunca me había sentido así, tan libre…

Sentí como ella apoyo su frente con la mia, y murmuro — ¿Estas bien?

Reí, ¿Qué si estaba bien? Esto fue maravilloso —Sí… —Abrí mis ojos para observarla, tan linda, tan sexy, tan sonrojada y despeinada. Sonrió.

—Me alegro… — Me beso en los labios y se bajo de mí. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, ni que éramos a partir de este momento —Puedes adelantarte, yo volveré después…

La tomé de la mano —Quiero… —No me salían las palabras y ella sonrío, seguro me está leyendo la mente.

—Ichigo, no solo te veo como un amigo, la verdad es que me gusta, pero lo que paso esta noche no tiene por que atarnos, entenderé lo que tú quieras.

Me quede pasmado, y sin poder articular palabra alguna, esta noche me dí cuenta de que Rukia me atraía sexualmente, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta esta noche lo he aceptado, ¿pero quererla como algo más? —Rukia yo…

—Shhh… —Me cayó, y pude ver un deje de dolor en sus preciosos ojos que tanto la caracterizaban —Mejor vete ya, antes de que digas algo por lo que quiera patearte el trasero.

La verdad es que no me quería ir y dejar todo así, pero quizás es mejor irme y que ambos pensemos con calma lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Salí del agua y tomé mis ropas, me volví a verla pero ella estaba de espalda, algo en mi interior me dijo que estaba haciendo mal en irme, pero no me detuve a contemplarlo y me marché, tan rápido como pude atravesé el bosque y me puse mi ropa, llegue a la cabaña donde me estaba quedando a dormir desde hace dos meses que llevo entrenando en la sociedad de almas y me recosté en mi futón, pensé en lo que había hecho y en lo que debí haber dicho, recordar esa mirada de dolor en Rukia, hacia que me sintiera tan miserable y desgraciado…

No podía dormir, quizás también tenía miedo de aceptar algo que creí inexistente o imposible, estaba aterrado y tendría que hablar con Rukia, aclarar las cosas, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, en la mañana siguiente hablare con ella.


	3. Alcanzarna la luna y no poder

**Holi, bueno, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualice este fic, pero la verdad, estaba muy corta de inspiración, ya recien, hace una semana logré sacar dos capis, y los estaré publicando hoy y mañana. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, fav y follow. Los quiero. Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero el desarrollo de ésta historia, sí. ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos._

 **Advertencia:** _Un poco de lemmon(?) y es un Semi-UA._

 **CH:** 3/?

* * *

 **CH 3: Alcanzar la luna y no poder tenerla**

Dos semanas han transcurrido desde entonces, y he tratado por todos los medios de evitar a Rukia, con tal hecho, debería ser llamado cobarde, con solo el hecho de no darle la cara, siento vergüenza, pero no arrepentimiento, desvió la mirada cada que me topo con sus escrutinios ojos preciosos detallándome, y me marcho antes de que sus suculentos y diminutos labios pronuncien mi nombre, dejándola consternada.

Dos semanas en las que mis noches estaban acompañadas de sueños intensos con su presencia, donde nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos y finalizábamos uniendo nuestros cuerpos. Dos semanas en la que despertaba desolado con una erección latente y ardiente en deseo, no logré evitar tocarme un par de noches. Solo había una culpable, Rukia Kuchiki…

 **.**

Eventualmente desde los casi tres meses que llevo entrenando en la sociedad de almas, son pocas las visitas que recibo, casi siempre o la mayoría de las veces es Inoue quien acude a visitarme, y aunque me agrade y la considere una amiga cercana, se me hace un poco extraño que me visite, y tan a menudo, pues nunca fuimos amigos verdaderamente cercanos. Siempre que viene a la Sociedad de alma, viene cargadas de panecillos que le regalan de la panadería donde trabaja, y siempre le agradezco, pues me regala la mayoría.

—Esta vez traje unos pocos, Kurosaki-kun —Hizo un leve puchero tímido y me extendió una bolsa de papel hacia mí, la tomé agradecido —Lo que sucedió, es que fui asaltada por Ishida-kun antes de venir a la sociedad de almas, lo siento —Deje de prestarle atención a todo el parloteó y el relato extenso de cómo fue asaltada por Ishida, cuando divise la silueta de Rukia a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos.

—No te preocupes Inoue, gracias de todas maneras… —Pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta, pues sonrió enormemente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando desvió su mirada hacia donde yo tenía posada la mía.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —Corrió hacia Rukia, y la abrazo con efusividad, ella respondió al gesto, pero había algo en su mirada que me inquietaba —Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra mucho verte, Kuchiki-san.

—A mi también me da gusto verte Inoue, haz crecido unos centímetro en estos días que no nos hemos visto —Rukia sonrió levemente a su gesto, e Inoue la volvió a abrazar. Sentí algo de envidia, tal vez de Inoue. — Bueno, no quiero interrumpirles más…

Junto con Inoue hicimos un gesto de que no interrumpía nada, pero ella se me adelanto a decir algo —¡No interrumpes nada Kuchiki-san!

—¡Jaja! Nos vemos luego en mi oficina, ¿Vale? —Le guiño el ojo a Inoue y esta se sonrojo como un tomate, luego me miró, y sentí como me traspasaba con sus preciosos ojos, diciéndome algo, algo que no lograba descifrar, y solo dijo: —Nos vemos luego, Ichigo.

Me quedé de piedra, tarde unos segundos en procesar sus palabras, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido, Inoue me miraba expectante como si de mí esperase algo y le pregunté: —¿Sucede algo?

—Es… Es que te pregunte si querías dar una vuelta conmigo… —Decía nerviosa, ondulando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, pero ya no podía seguir allí, necesitaba hablar con Rukia, había esperado más de dos semanas.

—Lo siento Inoue, tengo algunos deberes que hacer… —Hice una leve inclinación de cabeza, y me dí la vuelta salir corriendo, pero tomó mi mano y me detuvo, quede sorprendido con tal acto, que ella misma se dio cuanta y me soltó.

—Nos vemos luego, Kurosaki-kun… —Solo pude observarla un instante, parecía querer decir algo, pero luchaba consigo misma entre si decirlo o no, no sé desde cuando, ó desde que punto de mi vida, me volví tan observador, antes no reparaba en las actitudes de los demás, pero ahora casi puedo leerlos como un libro abierto, tal vez fue desde que Rukia llegó a mi vida… ¡Rukia! Me hubiera gustado dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a mi amiga, pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

—Nos vemos. —Retomé mi propósito, buscar de la mujer que llevaba en mi cabeza durante meses y a la cual ignoré durante semanas por estúpido.

Corrí por toda la sociedad de almas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, solo para llegar al lugar donde podría encontrarla, debe de estar allí, a la espera por mí, y no podía creer que había tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

Llegué, allí, frente a mí estaba la puerta del décimo tercer escuadrón, le dí un par de toques a la puerta con el dorso de mi mano, sin tomar en cuenta, que había dejado atrás un corazón afligido.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, como les habia comentado, mañana posiblemente publique el capítulo 4, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.**


	4. Bajé la luna y la estreche e

**Bueno, pido mil disculpas, termine subiendo el cap una semana despues :c, el trabajo me consume(?).**

 **Quiero agradecerle a especialmente a SumSum R.L, Gene15 y pammesufree, gracias por sus palabras y sus reviews. Tambien mil gracias a todos los que agregaron a seguir y en fav la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero el desarrollo de ésta historia, sí. ésta historia es sin fines lucrativos._

 **Advertencia:** _Un poco de lemmon(?) y es un Semi-UA._

 **CH:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Bajé la luna y la estreche en mis brazos.**

Toqué un par de veces más, hasta que escuche una voz familiar detrás de la puerta ordenando a que pasara a quien sea que estuviera afuera. Al abrir, fue dificultoso encontrarla detrás de toda esas montañas de papel e informes, desde que el capitán Ukitake enfermó de gravedad, todo el peso del escuadro a caído sobre los hombros de Rukia. Le pequeña mujer levanto el rostro para observar a quien había entrado y puedo asegurar que logre percibir por un instante un dejo de sorpresa en su diminuto rostro.

—Ah, eres tú, Ichigo —Resoplo un instante y volvió a sus deberes. Me sentí indignado, pero ¿Quién era yo, para reclamar algo? No después de haberla ignorado por más de dos semanas.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Quise saber.

—Sí —Dictaminó, mirándome a los ojos, yo, no pude evitar sentir algo dentro de mí que no sabía que era, pero no se sentía bien —Esperaba a Inoue.

—Ah… —Quise reprimir el suspiro que se me escapó, pero fue inevitable — Eh… ¿Podemos hablar, Rukia? —Cerré la puertas tras de mi sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Después de casi tres semanas? —Interrogó con una mirada fiera —Vaya… —Vi en sus ojos tristeza, ¿Estaba arrepentida?.

—No te busqué porque necesitaba organizar mi cabeza, mis sentimientos… — Argumenté y me quede sin aliento cuando ella se levantó de su silla — Se que tarde… Pero ahora se lo que quiero…

—Vaya que tardaste… —Sonrió con amargura —Tal vez, si no hubieras tardado tanto… Hoy todo sería diferente, Ichigo, ahora, solo quiero que te vayas — Dijo casi en un susurro, paso por mi lado en dirección a la puerta, y la tomé del brazo, perplejo, perplejo quede por mi acto, pero no la solté, ella me miró expectante, pero…

¿Escuche bien? ¿Me pidió que me fuera? Sé que tarde demasiado en buscarla, y hasta la ignore todo este tiempo, pero ¿Es tan difícil entender que estaba confundido? —Entonces, lo que dijiste aquella noche en el lago, ¿Es mentira?, es decir que ¿Me mentiste? Y aquello que dijiste de que te gustaba se esfumo en dos semanas… —Escupí casi con veneno, y sin quererlo, con fuera apreté su brazo.

—Ichigo… Me lastimas… —Me percate de lo que hacía, y la solté casi como si tocarla me quemara y retrocedí unos pasos, me excedí.

Estuvimos en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella decidió expresarse —No es que te mintiera, o me dejaras de gustar en este tiempo que ha pasado… Ichigo, me dí cuenta que me aproveché de ti y tú debilidad, te confundí, y no puedo aceptar eso, además, eres un crio, estas joven y yo te llevo unos cuantos años más. Necesito a alguien maduro y que sepa lo que quiera.

Tomé aire, en parte me sentía aliviado de que aun le gustara, pero me inquietaba el hecho de saber que se estuviera cuestionando la diferencia de edades y que no me crea lo suficiente maduro para ella, ok, bien, actué como un imbécil y tal vez no sea tan maduro como ella espera que sea, pero sí sé lo que quiero y deseo.

De dos zancadas me posesione frente a ella, y acuné su rostro entre mis manos, logré percibir su delicioso perfume, al igual que aquella noche, encendió mis instintos una vez más, sus ojos me miraban absortos, y no me pudo causar más que ternura, tan madura que es, y haciendo esa cara. Uní nuestros labios en un roce y ella no protesto, y continué, besando sus labios y lamiéndolos un poco, mordisqueándolos, hasta que mis oídos captaron el delicioso sonido de sus quejidos, y abrió la boca para dejarme entrar, cosa que no deje pasar, e introduje mi lengua en su húmeda y caliente cavidad oral.

Sabia a gloria como lo recordaba, y la estreche en mis brazos, no la dejaría escapar esta vez, y no seré yo el que me vaya esta vez. Solté sus labios y me deslice hasta su cuello, su esencia me embriagó, mi erección no podía crecer más de lo que ya estaba, sus suspiros ahogados eran la primicia de la tarde sofocante que íbamos a tener, pero de sus labios se escapó un: —No… Ichigo, no… —Me miró suplicante mientras desataba su shogahakusho y lo dejaba caer al suelo de madera. Ella me miró resignada, mientras yo me deleitaba con su pequeño, torneado y blanquecino cuerpo, no se desde cuando era tan sucio de mente, pero con solo ver a Rukia, me ponía duro.

La besé, la besé con fuerza y ella me respondió con pasión, con manos rapidas desató mi shogahakusho y quedamos expuestos al otro, me acarició el pecho y me deje llevar, con solo una vez de estar juntos, extrañe condenadamente sus caricias ¿Cómo pude resistir tanto tiempo? La besé de nuevo, y la cargue entre mis brazos como la primera vez.

Y nos dejamos llevar, sin saber que nuestro encuentro, estaba haciendo añicos el corazón de alguien más.

* * *

Bueno, como pueden ver, los cap son bastante cortos, y tratare de no abandonar la historia por mucho tiempo, pero cuando la inspiración llega, pues, llega D:. Besos a todos. Gracias por leer.

 **shogahakusho*:** Kimono Shinigami. (Gracias a Cleon Li por la información).


	5. Luna condenada

Hola chicas, he vuelto aparecer con un cap más, de verdad no me odien :c. Ya me odio a mi misma por ser tan irresponsable. Espero que disfruten tanto de este capítulo como yo disfrute escribirlo 7w7.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, Semi-UA y un poco de Ooc.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Luna condenada.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la yema de mis dedos contorneé la fina línea de sus exquisitos labios, Rukia con un toque sutil de su lengua, deslizó su humedad por la longitud ellos, haciendo que mi erección vibrar y reclamara atención. La torpeza de mis pasos me guiaron a un sillón cercano en la habitación, algo un poco pequeño para mi, pero no me es incomodo en lo absoluto, allí estoy posado encima de ella, me encontraba explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus esbeltas piernas, hasta sus pequeños senos, contemplando como sus mejillas arden al compas de mi tacto, sus labios enrojecidos por los besos antes profesados, y con su corto cabello desordenado y regado en la superficie de aquel sitial. Me miró a los ojos, con esos ojos violetas que me tenían locamente perdido, desorientado, me indicaron que avanzará, que no pensará más, que continuará, continué.

Besé sus labios como si fuesen agua y yo estuviese sediento en el desierto, con desesperación, con anhelo, me abrí paso entre sus torneadas piernas, y con dos dedos toqué su intimida, su húmeda y caliente intimidad, ella bramó un inaudible gemido, que ahogó en el beso que nos estamos proporcionando, un beso húmedo, desesperado, necesitado, dejando cada sentimiento negado en dos semanas.

Ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, logrando el empalme con nuestras intimidades, logrando fricción exquisita. Concibiendo el que yo entrara con invitación absoluta, Rukia gimió, haciendo que mi erección latiera en su interior, di un par de estocadas, se sentía tan bien, su humedad envolvía mi glande, tan apretada y caliente como recordaba, aunque sin agua de por medio se siente mucho mejor. Iniciamos un vaivén, mi miembro entraba y salía una y otra vez, ella gemía y vociferaba cosas inentendibles, se tomaba del cabello y arqueaba violentamente su espalda. Acaricie sus pequeños montículos, pellizcando un poco, luego los trace con el rastro de mi legua, y los chupé devoción, mordisquee un poco los pequeños botones rosados que adornaban sus senos, ella gimió mi nombre — _''Ichigo…''_ — Fue el detonante para perder el control.

Rukia introdujo sus dedos en mi cabello, mientras intentaba marcar mi paso, la condenada es una experta en el moviendo sus cabera, estaba perdiendo la cordura si aun más se podía, la besé y devolvió el beso gustosa, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad oral y ella la chupo como si de un dulce se tratase, haciendo sentir un cosquilleo adicional en mi glande. Estábamos tan extasiados, sudados, alucinados, la tomé de las caderas, y la atraía hacia mi con fuerza, mientras le devolvía rápidamente la estocada. Me estaba perdiendo en el exquisito vaivén, mi Dios, esta tortuosa y exquisita sensación que me invade al querer acabar en su interior. Rukia con voz ronca y agitada me nombra — _''Ichigo, no puedo más…''_ — y al instante la sentí estrujarme en su interior, ella se venía, y segundos después apreté los dientes mientras todo de mi fue vaciado en ella, ella se arqueo una vez más y dejo escapar un largo y sonoro gemido.

Nos miramos por un instante, sus ojos hablaban por ella, siempre he podido entenderlos, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios —¿Estás bien? —Recuerde que la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ella preguntó lo mismo. Ella soltó una risita ronca, y entendí que había pensado lo mismo.

—Sí… —Mordí su labio, y desvió si mirada a mis labios ¿Quería matarme? —Estoy más que bien —Posó sus manos alrededor de mi nuca y acarició con delicadeza, caricias que estaban empezando a encenderme de nuevo. Pero su semblante cambio a uno más serio y las caricias se acabaron — Ichigo, será mejor que te vayas…

—¿Qué? —Me quede pasmado, si no es por sus manos que hacen un poco de presión para que me quite y ella se levanta rápidamente a vestirse, pensaría que era una broma —¿Por qué debería irme? Rukia, lo que paso… Pensé que nos estábamos entendiendo… Hicimos el amor.

—Pensaste mal, y fue solo sexo —Al decir esas palabras me miró y su mirada fría cambio a arrepentimiento, seguro por mi cara, he de tener una cara patética, me levante a tomar mis cosas, sin decir nada, y me dispuse a salir de la habitación —Espera… Ichigo…

—Ya escuche suficiente, Rukia — detuve mi andar para colocarme apropiadamente el shogahakusho —No tienes que decir nada más. No volveré a causarte inconvenientes, y por favor, ya no te aproveches de mi —Ella no se ha aprovechado de mi en lo absoluto, pero quería devolverle sus palabras, estaba herido, dolido. Al salir de la habitación, azote la puerta a mis espaldas.

Quería huir de allí, de este lugar, olvidarme quien era Kuchiki Rukia, y mandarla a la mierda con sentimientos incluidos, pero al estar allí, vi a Inoue con la mirada clavada en el suelo, quise decir algo, en verdad lo quise, pero opte por tomar el otro camino y salir de allí, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Debía replantearme mis prioridades.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer... Debo mencionar, que esta historia la estoy convirtiendo en historia original, haciéndole varias modificaciones, y la estoy publicando en Wattpad bajo mi usuario Kimi_deathberry.

Gracias a todos! Un beso azucarado.


End file.
